merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkest Storm
'''A/N: my first Merlin fanfic hope you like it :D MerlinDragonLord. I have re-drafted it!!!! The comments below are from the old version. :) A huge flood is endangering the kingdom of Camelot and Arthur and the knights plan to set out to save the kingdom. But will they be in time or will the kingdom fall? Although Uther is alive and Morgana is still living in Camelot and is nice, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon are still knights!!! Wooo!!!!!! :D '''''' ''' '''Chapter One. - Scrying basins and prisoners.''' ''"Gadewch i'r cwymp glaw. Fall cymaint. Bydd y deyrnas unwaith bonheddig o Camelot dod o dan y llifeiriant a all dim gadw."'' ''a voice called out, a woman with emerald green eyes and flowing blood red hair stood in the enormous hall of a stone cave, her hands were held over the surface of water that was set in a stone basin. The water swirled and showed an image of Camelot thunder clouds set high above the citadel. There was a loud clatter from one side of the cave and the witch turned around. Two young people whom both looked no older than twenty were bound by shimmering chains and rope. One of them was a young boy with a mop of black hair. He had pale skin and was unconscious the side of his head was bleeding. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers and ruined, worn boots on his feet. The other was a pretty young girl who had a scarlet cloak and purple and white gown on, the gown and cloak was coated in mud and leaves as was the young man's. She too was very pale with light bruises and cuts to her arms and cheeks. She had startling blue eyes and a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and long curls of golden hair. She glared at the witch that was stood in front of her with plain hatred on her face. '' "I demand that you release me and my brother immediately, or you will definitely feel the consequences!" the young girl demanded. The witch spun round and stared her right in the eyes. "How curious. You dress like a farm girl and yet speak like a noble. I'm beginning to feel that you lied to me Rachel." the witch said in cold curious tone. Rachel glanced down repressing a shudder at the look she was receiving.''''' 'As long as Lavina de Mort believes that I am a mere farm girl. There may be a chance of escape.' Rachel thought. Rachel glanced at her brother who was still sitting slumped in an upright position his head still bleeding profusely. ''"Can't you at least heal my brother?!! ''''''So he doesn't die. Please I'm begging y'''ou!!!" Rachel cried. Lavina, which was the witch's name, span round her emerald eyes blazing like a green fire. "No. For as long as you fear for your brother. The more you will do for me." This time Rachel couldn't hold back the shiver. "What can I possibly do for you?!" she yelled. "All in good time." Lavina said moonlight that shone in from a hole in the roof of the cave glinted off a long silver ornate dagger that she held between her two hands. '''Chapter 2. - Dreams and tears. '''